You're Fined!
by VongolaXII
Summary: 'You're also sued for robbing my heart, Mukuro Rokudo, and not returning it.' Hibari thought, getting on his motorcycle and sped off to resume his work to fine the rest of the herbivores. AU TYL!6918 fluff


**Disclaimer: Le me don't own**

* * *

**A/N: I love doing short drabbles, especially fluffy ones. C: Blame the novel I was reading, it consists of countless fluff, causing me to run around the house bugging my mum about how sweet it was. Posting this on this account because I forgot the password to the other shared account T_T**

* * *

A red-blue sports car sped by and his head whipped around. He got up his motorcycle, pull up his gloves and in five second, he was behind the sports car. His hair was blown by the wind caused by speeding but he managed to see the driver. He saw a long haired figure driving and smirked.

'A woman, huh,' he thought. 'Easy.'

He turned the handler and in a speed of light, his motor was beside the sports car. He kicked the door of the car and when the driver turned, he blocked the car by being in front of it. Surely anyone would've stopped if there's something blocking you. So did the driver.

Hibari got up from his vehicle when the car stopped. He stood straight and used a finger to gesture the driver out. The door of the car swung open and his onyx eyes widened slightly.

A man about 180 centimetres tall with long, silky blue hair stood there, leaning by the door. He was wearing black sunglasses and was _smirking_. Hibari glared. The raven hated anyone who smirked at _him_. It was like mocking him.

The skylark pulled out a slip and waved it in front of the man.

"You're fined for speeding," he said in a stern tone. The other man raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"You're hot," he commented and Hibari twitched.

"Take this slip or I'll bite you to death."

Mukuro's lips curled up in an amused way. He stared at Hibari before getting into his car again and closes the door. Then he rolled down the window, looking up at the raging police officer.

"I'll take as many slip if you can get me," the bluenette said and stepped on the pedal, speeding off. Hibari's eyes flamed. No one had dared to speed away from him! The skylark growled and got on his motorcycle.

_You asked for it, herbivorous driver._

* * *

Soon, the vehicles on the road were honking and avoiding two vehicles which were speeding in high speed.

"Hey!"

"How the _fuck _did you get your _license_?!"

"Kyaa…!"

Mukuro smirked, looking up at the car's mirror. He saw Hibari on his motorcycle and grinned. He pulled the gear and his leg never moved from the pedal he was stepping. The bluenette was speeding at maximum speed which could cause accident.

Actually, he could've taken the slip but when he saw Hibari's face, a feeling of wanting to tease appeared and he decided to mess around with the hot officer.

"Let's see how far can you catch me~" he hums and turn at a corner with a screeching sound as the wheel rubbed on the road violently. Then he continued, following the familiar road signs.

Hibari growled as he turned at the corner, too, with a screeching sound. _If my vehicle crashed I'll sue this guy to death,_ he cursed, riding on the highest speed.

Mukuro smirked when he saw the familiar building in front of him.

"Welcome to my den, hot stuff," he muttered playfully and stopped his car abruptly. The skylark, surprised by Mukuro's sudden stop, almost fell when he braked. Luckily, he managed to support himself by using his leg.

Mukuro got out from his car and stood there, removing his sunglasses. Hibari glared at the man who was walking towards him. Mukuro bent down and caressed Hibari's soft cheek with his gloved hands. The skylark let out a low grunt.

"Mukuro Rokudo, you're officially fined for speeding, ignoring the fine and harassing the officer." He mumbled, and his lover chuckled. The raven shivered when Mukuro's lips attacked his.

"I accept the fine, but Officer Hibari Kyouya, I also want to sue you…" he muttered between the kisses.

Hibari pushed him away. "What do you mean," he leered, and Mukuro hummed, removing his gloves. Then he placed his right hand at the left side of his chest.

"You're sue for stealing my heart,"

Mukuro received a few smacking from Hibari's tonfas later on, causing bruises all over his face.

'You're also sued for robbing my heart, Mukuro Rokudo, and not returning it.' Hibari thought, getting on his motorcycle and sped off to resume his work to fine the rest of the herbivores.

* * *

**Did I succeed the fluff? *puppy eyes* I'll edit it as soon as I have the time, though.**

**Good morning, by the way. **


End file.
